Tako Luka
Tako Luka (たこルカ) is an officially recognized derivative, and the result of creativity of imagining Luka's hair in the form of an octopus, in the same manner as Miku Hachune. This octopus had a very important involvement in Vocaloid fandom, most notably in the Japanese community. Both Tako Luka and Miku Hachune are seen as mascots side by side with their source characters.The word " Tako " means octopus , so in english, her name is changed to Octopus Luka . History Tako Luka is the indirect result of the Character Item War that was made to determine Luka's character item. Tako Luka was created by Sangatsu Youka (三月八日), aka. Sanpachi, after realizing Luka's hair reminded him of an octopus. Her creation marked the end of the cyberskirmish that ensued in the wake of Luka's announcement and launch. Marketing Tako Luka is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that became officially recognized by Crypton Future Media, the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for Vocaloid 2. The other derivatives bearing this distinction are Meiko Sakine, Neru Akita, Haku Yowane, and Miku Hachune. Appearances In Project Diva , Tako Luka makes random cameos in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ and again in its sequel. Usually she is spotted scampering around the scene or waving her tentacles at the viewer. Figurines Official licensed Tako Luka have been produced, such as phone charms and plush toys. She is also bundled with a Megurine Luka Nendoroid. If more than one version of Tako Luka is sold of any given item, a lottery is usually established for the item wherein one of 3 faces are able to be bought. However, the buyer will not be able to determine which of the 3 he or she receives. So far, this has been carried out with the Tako Luka plush doll and the charm. Voice Portrayals *Examples of Configurations at the Fanloid wikia Tako Luka shares pretty much the same voice as (or high pitched) Luka herself, regardless of voice bank. Famous Songs Maguro to Issho / まぐろといっしょ The first original Luka song video in which Tako Luka appears I am an octopus The first Tako Luka song Tako Luka Polka / たこルカポルカ The first hit song of Tako Luka which got more than 50,000 view counts. Maguro Tabetai / まぐろたべたい The first big hit song of Tako Luka which got more than 100,000 view counts Tako Luka Po-pi-po / たこルカぽっぴっぽー Luka's vision of PoPiPo. The biggest hit video of Tako Luka which got more than 900,000 view counts in NicoNicoDouga and ended "The Item War of Luka" Trivia *An octopus jar is Japanese traditional fishing gear to catch an octopus. *Tako Luka marks the end of the item war procedure that has presumed since Miku Hachune. While it still goes on to a degree, for the large part it is mostly done as a joke now. *Tako Luka is the mascot of Megurine Luka , she just like a smaller version of her *Tako Luka shares the same things with Megurine Luka , her name is Tako and Luka's personal item is a Can of Sardine. Gallery External links Category:Crypton Future Media Category:Fanmade Vocaloids